gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Eyefind.info
EYE |type = Website |name = eyefind |taglines = "For when you should be working." |games = Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V |image = Eyefind.info-GTA4-logo.PNG |size = 250px |ceo = Trip Hammer }} eyefind.info is the main web portal (see websites in ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and ''Grand Theft Auto V'') and search engine in-game. The player can buy stocks from them through the Bawsaq.com website in Grand Theft Auto V. It is based on and . Description ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The player can check e-mail, browse through the website categories and click on the bookmark for the Liberty Tree to view news stories related to the player's exploits in the storyline. Along with the search engine, eyefind.info has a random link generator called LuckyFind Search, where the player can look through a list of randomly selected websites. If the player enters an invalid or misspelled domain name, the browser redirects to the LuckyFind page. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' eyefind.info returns as the primary web portal, accessed through the player's smartphone, and retains the ability to use the LuckyFind search, browse through website categories, and manually enter web addresses. The ability to check e-mail has been removed, because now the protagonists have an app on their phones to do that. The website also notes the player’s current location, as well as the current weather status (with the exception of GTA: Online’s snow not being listed.) eyefind.info also has gained a couple of incidental features mentioned throughout GTA V, none of which are usable by the player. The first is a map feature which provides a detailed satellite overhead view of areas. Screenshots of this feature are usually posted up on the wall during the planning stages of Heist missions. The second is a feature that lets the user see extremely detailed views of any location at street level, mentioned only during radio news segments due to the controversy surrounding it. Influence *eyefind.info is based on internet search engine provider , with eyeFind Maps and Mail.eyefind.info being based on Google Earth, Google StreetView and Gmail respectively. The description of eyefind on the BAWSAQ website is also a reference to the controversy surrounding Google's alleged invasion of privacy towards its users. *Eyefind's centralized homepage is also greatly influenced by Yahoo's web portal, as well as its Star Junction advertisement being based on Yahoo's in Times Square. Gallery EyeFindad.png|Billboard advertisement, Grand Theft Auto V. Eyefind.info-StarJunctionad.jpg|Elaborate eyeFind advertisement at Star Junction (technically within Triangle), Grand Theft Auto IV. EyeFind_maps.jpg|The eyefind.info map service shown in GTA V. Eyefind.jpg|The front page of eyefind in GTA IV. EyeFind.info-FrontPage2-GTAV.png|The front page of eyefind in GTA V. Trivia *The header at the top of the eyefind home page in Grand Theft Auto V reads "It's like a series of tubes". This is a reference to a comment made in 2006 by , the then Senator of Alaska, in which he described the internet as a "series of tubes". This same analogy is also made by government candidate John Hunter on Public Liberty Radio in Grand Theft Auto IV. *The tagline "for when you should be working" is a reference to people who browse the internet during their working hours. *The eyefind.info URL exists on the real internet, and entering the URL will redirect the user to the official Grand Theft Auto IV website. See Also *Mail.eyefind.info, eyefind's email service. de:Eyefind.info es:Eyefind.info hu:Eyefind.info nl:Eyefind.info pl:Eyefind.info ru:Eyefind.info Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA IV Category:Websites in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V